thetribefandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:Antonia Antaras/The Tribe World
The Tribe is a post-apocalyptic TV series primarily aimed at teenagers. It is set in a hypothetical near-future in which all adults have been wiped out by a deadly virus, leaving the children of the world to fend for themselves. The show's focus is on an unnamed city inhabited by tribes of children and teenagers. It was primarily filmed in and around Wellington, New Zealand. The series was created by Raymond Thompson and Harry Duffin (from an original idea by Raymond Thompson) and was developed and produced by the Cloud 9 Screen Entertainment Group in conjunction with England's Channel Five. It has aired on over 40 broadcast networks around the world, including TVO in (Ontario) Canada, Five in the United Kingdom, WAM! in the United States and TV4 in New Zealand.1 It debuted on Five on 24 April 1999 and quickly gained a large fan base.2 From 1999 to 2003, five series and 260 half-hour episodes were produced. Series 6 was scheduled to begin filming in 2003, but Nick Wilson, of Channel 5, and Raymond Thompson felt that "although the show was still performing well, the cast was getting too old and the series was beginning to stretch the core proposition." They felt the characters were not kids fending for themselves without adults anymore.3 As a result, the show was cancelled. Five aired the final two episodes on 6 September 2003 Series 1 Amber and Dal, wander the streets when they stumble upon Cloe, Salene, Patsy and Paul. They are attacked by Lex, Ryan and Zandra and take refuge in a Shopping Mall where Jack has been living since his father died. Seeing the advantages the Mall offers, they all decide to stay. Lex and Ryan agree to defend the newly-formed Tribe in exchange for shelter and food. They are soon joined by Bray and a heavily pregnant Trudy.Lex and the rest of the tribe members want trudy gone, Bray will never let that happen.Trudy wants bray and her to start a family.But Bray dosn't want that. Though, the majority is against letting them stay, they change their mind once the baby is born. They decide to call themselves the Mall Rats in a bonding ritual performed by Tai-San. Throughout Series 1, the Mall Rats struggle to survive in the new world. The Tribe is confronted with water and food shortage. Jack and Dal work on a wind turbine that allows them to trade batteries for food. The members of the new Tribe find it difficult, at first, to live with each other. They all have different opinions and tend to put their own interest first. Amber, Bray and Lex compete for leadership and barely agree to share the responsibilities. Amber takes care of day-to-day management, Bray supplies food and Lex is named Head of Security. The characters also have to deal with personal problems inside their Tribe. Trudy suffers from postnatal depression and Patsy’s twin brother, Paul, goes missing without a trace. Salene suffers from bulimia,(which goes through to season 2) but finds comfort in Trudy and Ryan. The Mall Rats also have to defend themselves against the outside enemies. Jack invents an alarm system that tells them when there is an intruder. When Zoot is accidentally killed in a fight with Lex, the Locos start looking for him everywhere. The Mall Rats take part in a Tribal Gathering and unsuccessfully try to convince the other Tribes to rebel against the Locos. After KC loses everything while gambling, the Tribe Circus invades the Mall and almost leaves them for dead. They are saved by an improbable alliance with the new leader of the Locos, Ebony. Lex and Zandra also get married in season 1. When the second wave of the Virus hits the City, the Mall Rats decide to go search inside government buildings, hoping to find a cure. Bray, Amber, Dal and Lex find an antidote on Hope Island, and when Lex catches the Virus, Ebony forces him to drink it to see its effects. Lex is fully cured and the Mall Rats, along with Ebony, leave the Mall for Eagle Mountain, hoping to find further information on the antidote. Once there, they don’t find any formula and the Mall Rats consider going their separate ways. Suddenly, there is a Spanish message to the space observation site Eagle Mountain : "Vaya con Dios" - "Go with God" and the Mall Rats are told they are the only hope for humanity... edit Series 2 Series 2 begins on Eagle Mountain, just as a generator catches fire in the building. Amber, Zandra, and Zandras' baby die in the explosion that follows. The Mall Rats are distraught, but still end up deciding to stay together and find another antidote before they get wiped out. Bray and Lex are heart broken after Lex, who lost his baby and wife (Zandra), and bray who lost is girlfriend (Amber). After finding the formula, Tai-San becomes the only one who knows how to make the antidote. The Mall Rats take advantage of their new position of power and try to instate peace in the City. Danni joins them and tries to set up a Bill of Rights in an effort to unite all the Tribes. Lex and Alice, Tai-San’s new bodyguard, supervise the security of the Trading Market that is installed in the Mall. Jack and Ellie work together on finding more information about the origins of the Virus and create a newssheet for the City, called The Amulet. When the Mall Rats discover they don’t need the antidote anymore, they fear the City will turn into chaos again. The Mall Rats are confronted by the mysterious Tribe of the Chosen, led by The Guardian, that worships Zoot as a God. They kidnapped Brady and Trudy to complete their Holy Trinity. Unknown to the others, when Trudy comes back a few months later, the Chosen have brainwashed her into secretly working on taking over the whole City with them. They take people away and make sure the Mall Rats believe Ebony is behind the kidnappings. Alice and Ebony try to warn the Mall Rats, but the Chosen invade the City and take everyone prisoner in the Mall. edit Series 3 At the beginning of Series 3, the Guardian and the Supreme Mother, Trudy, have taken control over the Mall. Ebony, Lex and Bray escaped and are now in the woods trying to make a plan to save all the Mall Rats, who must either join the Chosen or work as slaves. Jack is taken away when he tries to find an escape for his friends. Ebony and Lex meet Pride, who takes them back to his tribe the Ecos. Their leader is Eagle/Amber, whose death was faked by Ebony back on Eagle Mountain. Pride later rescues Bray and Dal from the Chosen. Although reluctant to join the fight against the Chosen at first, Amber changes her mind after the death of her best friend, Dal. The rebels rescue Trudy from the mind-controlling Guardian and recruit numerous Tribes to help them win the battle. Inside the Mall, Patsy joins the Chosen as a Spy and so does Chloe, but ends up getting sent away when they are discovered. Alice convinces Ellie to get closer to Luke, The Guardian’s Lieutenant, in order to overthrow the Chosen. Ryan refuses to let the Chosen control his life and gets taken away. Salene, afraid for the life of her unborn baby, agrees to follow their orders but suffers a miscarriage after falling down the stairs. The Guardian decides it is Zoot will that Tai San should be the New True Supreme Mother, after Trudy was named an imposter, when The Rebels saved her from death, and when Lex finds out he tries to kill The Guardian at her corination. When Bray tries to pull him back, he accidentley shoots Tai San and thinks shes dead, but she is still alive and is told that shes just got a sore head from the arrow being fired. At the end of Series 3, The Rebels storm the Mall and defeat the Chosen. The Guardian is imprisoned, but the City Leaders disagree over what must be done with him. Ebony is elected as City Leader. When Bray and Amber (who is also pregnant) refuse to let her execute The Guardian, she banishes them just as a mysterious plane approaches the City. edit Series 4 Series 4 begins just as the Technos are starting their invasion. They possess advanced technology and the Mall Rats are helpless against them. They raid the Mall and take Alice, KC, Tai-San, May, Andy and Tally to make them work in their labor camps. While trying to overthrow the Technos, Jack is captured and taken away as well. Bray is taken while Amber is about to give birth. Trudy finds her and they rejoin the Eco Tribe with their babies. Ebony tries to make a deal with the Technos’ general, Jay, in order to hold a little power in the City. Ellie, blaming Ebony for Jack’s capture, attempts to kill her and is sent away to labor camps. The Technos seem to want to bring progress and order to the City. However, in secret, their leader, Ram, is experimenting a new virtual game on people, with the help of Jay’s brother, Ved. Amber is an unwilling participant of the game and realizes the Technos must be stopped. Ebony reluctantly agrees to marry Ram, but ends up betraying him and escapes the City with Jay, who has come to realize what Ram’s real plans are. The Mall Rats succeed in defeating Ram by imprisoning him in virtual reality, with the help of Ram’s lieutenant, Mega. edit Series 5 In Series 5, Mega is the new leader of the Technos. He has plans to take over the City and is helped by Java, who manipulates Ebony’s mind with virtual reality. Ebony, believing Zoot has come back, and her sisters, Java and Siva, create a new Tribe, the Zootists, and take control of the outside of the City. The Mall Rats try to find out what happened to all their friends who disappeared when the Technos invaded. Amber is distraught to learn Bray was deleted and Lex desperately searches for Tai-San. Slade rescues Ram and brings him to the country town of Liberty. Slade hopes he will be able to help him defeat Mega. Jack has been released and comes back to the Mall, where everyone is trying to adjust to Mega’s new rules. Every citizen must take part in the work labor done for the City and must carry a code bar in order to be identified. Amber and Jay start having doubts about Mega’s intentions when he threatens her son, Bray Jr. They secretly start to work against him, with the help of Ellie and Jack, who volunteers to work with Mega. Ebony realizes Java is manipulating her and leaves the Zootists. She joins Slade in Liberty and helps with the rebellion. Jack steals information in Mega’s computer and flees to Liberty where, with the help of Ram, he disables the City’s security. The rebels attack the City and Mega is captured. Ram takes control of Mega’s computer and installs his own artificial program. However, the program becomes incontrollable and threatens to release a new deadly Virus on the City. Mega dies while trying to stop the program but is unsuccessful and the Mall Rats tell everyone they must evacuate the City. The Mall Rats all escape on a boat, while the Virus spreads throughout the City. Category:Blog posts Category:User blogs